New Beginnings and Old Ends
by LongLiveTonks
Summary: This is a sequel to Even After the War.Hermione and Ron's relationship grows strong as they celebrate their 19th wedding anniversary,but will it all come crashing down?Ginny wants to be an Auror,against Harry's wishes.What could go wrong? Hr/R H/G AuthPOV
1. Chapter 1

New Beginnings and Old Ends

Chapter 1:

The Auror Test

* * *

><p>Ginny sat in a grey plastic chair just outside the room that would decide her fate. Today was a very important day. Today was the day Ginny would take her Auror test to decide if she should go through training. Today was the day she would prove Harry Potter, the boy-who-live, husband and father that he could stuff it because she passed.<p>

Ginny shifted her feet to the left, and then to the right impatiently. She wanted to take the test and get it over with already. She hated test as much as anyone else and was horrid at them. That's one thing her and her brother Ron shared in common. Well, and of course qudditch.

Finally to Ginny's surprise, Harry Potter walked out of the room and cleared his throat.

"Hello, everyone! Now I know everyone's anxious to get this test over with. Heavens' knows I was. So, let's get on with it shall we?" Harry said smiling and gestured for them to come in. Ginny looked around for the first time and realized there were actually other people in the room. Ginny's eyes met someone familiar that made her smile.

"Teddy! You're here! I thought you'd be, you know following in Harry's footsteps! I guess I didn't notice you. Quite frankly I forgot there were other people in the room!" Ginny said laughing. Teddy smiled at her and patted his godmother on the shoulder.

"Me either." Teddy agreed looking around. They made their way into the room and Ginny gave a wink to Harry. Harry rolled his eyes and quickly kissed her on the cheek. Then he turned to Teddy and patted him on the back.

"Good luck!" He whispered to them both. But Ginny knew he really didn't mean it. That is not to her.

Ginny sat towards the front so that after the test, she could make a beeline for the door. She felt awkward being at the place of where Harry worked. Ginny thought it would be nice working alongside Harry, because so much of the time Harry wasn't there. He was either working late to finish paperwork or was on a mission. Harry probably thought she was doing this just to give him a hard time or to give in a heart attack. The real reason Ginny wanted to be an Auror was so that one, she could become close to Harry like Ron and Hermione seemed to be. They were inseparable! And secondly, she wanted to do something that meant something in the world. She wanted to help people and finally be the hero like Harry, Ron and Hermione had been for years. She always felt jealous for the trio and felt like she wasn't a part of the group.

Harry began passing the paper test out. Ginny took out a quill and quickly dipped it in ink, as Harry finally made his way to her desk. He put the paper on her desk and Ginny went to move it closer to her. But Harry kept his hand on the paper. She looked up at him, one eye brow raised. He looked into her eyes, silently pleading with her not to do it. He knew deep down she would pass this test and go through training and that was the last thing he wanted. Ginny folded her arms across her chest and raised both eye brows this time. They stared at each other like that for at least a minute. Finally Teddy cleared his throat behind her and Harry's head snapped up at the noise. Realizing it was Teddy he looked at Ginny again. He stared at her for another couple seconds but finally gave up and sighed, moving on. Ginny rolled her eyes and then buried her head in the test.

* * *

><p>Forty minutes later, Ginny's brain was fried and she was slumped over in her seat eyeing the sealing. She had just given her paper to Harry at the desk up front and he had taken it from her abruptly, looking at the first question. He had groaned which told Ginny she got it right. The thought of this made her snicker. <em>Take that Harry Potter.<em> She thought to herself.

Finally, the last person turned theirs in and they were released. Ginny nearly ran over someone and tripped over a chair just to get out the door. Just as she had made a good distance from the room, a hand reached out and grabbed her elbow. She whirled around, assuming it was Harry. She got ready to yell at him but realized it was not Harry, but was their godson, Teddy.

"How do you think you did, Gin?" Teddy said smiling at her. She thought for a moment.

"I think I did pretty well. That question about the centaurs was kind of hard though." She replied. Teddy widened his eyes and nodded in agreement.

"I know! I had no idea; I had to wing that one. The one about those mermaids was kind of difficult too." Teddy called behind Ginny. They had now reached security and were getting scanned.

"When I was in my third year, the Triwizard Tournament came to Hogwarts and mermaids were part of the second challenge. So I knew that one." She said behind her shoulder as the security man's wand scanned over Teddy. She had just gotten her wand checked and the other man was handing it back to her. She turned it around in her hand as she waited for Teddy to get his wand back.

"So, you're working for Ron and George now?" Ginny asked as they walked to the floo system. Teddy nodded and smiled.

"It's a blast! I really love it, if I become an Auror though I'm going to have to hand it over to James though. I know he wants the job and I really want to be an Auror like my mum." Teddy said a little disappointed. Ginny nodded.

"Yeah James really wants that job." Ginny agreed and went to the fireplace. "I'll see you at dinner tonight?" Ginny asked. Teddy nodded as Ginny stepped into the fireplace. She waved her goodbye and shot up the fireplace, green flames and all.

* * *

><p>Ginny sat at the dining room table with a letter that was addressed to her from the Ministry. She closed her eyes as she tore the seal off the letter. <em>Please, please let me have passed! <em>She pleaded as she took the scores of her Auror test out of the envelope. She finally opened them, searching for the score. He eyes finally settled upon a percentage that read…_87%. _

"AHHHH!" Ginny screamed, getting out of her chair and jumping up and down. Listening to Hermione babble on about information was useful! _Thank Merlin for Hermione Weasley_! She thought, silently thanking Hermione. James rushed down the stairs from his bedroom, jumping over the banister with a loud thud. Finally he stood in front of his happy mother.

"What's wrong? Everything alright I heard screaming!" James said, frantically looking around as he pulled out his wand. Ginny waved him off, still staring at the test in shock. Harry came running down next, his hair sticking up on one side of his head. He quickly put on his glasses and pointed his wand everywhere.

"Ginny are you alright?" Harry said, looking at her with worry. But when he saw the note in her hand he signed. "Oh." He grumbled. Ginny smiled devilishly.

"Hey James, guess what score your mom got on the Auror test." Ginny said.

"Um," James started, but Ginny interrupted not giving him a chance to answer.

"An 87% baby! Woo! Told you I would pass Harry!" She said in a mocking tone. James rolled his eyes and headed back for his room. Albus and Lily came running in next but James waved for them to go back upstairs.

"Mum's just being crazy. Go back to bed." James said, yawning. It was 7:30 in the morning and Ginny had gotten up early specifically for this moment.

"If you're going to try to rub it in my face, don't. I was the one who mailed them out so I knew your score already. Congratulations Gin." He said half heartedly. Ginny's smile disappeared.

"Well that's not fun I was looking forward to having some rubbing in the face time!" Ginny said. Harry rolled his eyes and kissed her on her forehead. He headed back upstairs but stopped

"Gin; why did you want to do all of this?" Harry asked turning towards her. She thought for a moment if she would actually tell him the truth or not. She sighed and decided to tell him the truth.

I want to help people Harry. I've been jealous of you, Ron and Hermione for so long because I've felt like I wasn't a part of the group. I was hoping this would finally make me feel a part of something. And secondly, to spend more time with you! Ron and Hermione are inseparable, and well, you're gone all the time!" Ginny answered. Harry took 3 swift steps towards Ginny and grabbed her into a hug. He held her tight and kissed the top of her head.

"You're always a part of the group, Ginny." He whispered into her ear.

* * *

><p><em>yay for sequels! thanks to all who supported the first one and hope you love this one just as much! :)<em>


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The Idea

* * *

><p>Ron Weasley awoke in his queen size bed the sheets taking a shade of dark blue. He groaned as the sunlight hit his strikingly blue eyes and he tried to rub it away. Unsuccessful with this acted, he pulled the blankets over his shoulder and rolled over. But instead of the space being open as it usually was every morning; it was occupied by a woman with long brown curly hair. She mumbled something about giving her space and stuffed her head farther into her pillow. Ron sat up a little, staring at his wife with one eye open.<p>

"'Mione'? What are doing in bed? Aren't you usually at the Ministry by now?" Ron asked, falling back on his pillow.

"Hum? Ron it's Sunday, I don't work on Sundays." She answered, her voice muffled by her pillow. Ron sat up all of a sudden, causing Hermione jump, sitting up also.

"What?" She asked groggily, her voice laced with worry. Ron blinked and picked up his clock. It read 9:30.

"Ahh,bloody hell!" He cursed jumping out of bed.

"Ron, language!" She scolded him as he shoved a pair of pants on and ran into their closest, one pant leg on. Hermione stared at him with disbelief. She almost wanted to laugh but seeing as Ron was in distress, instead she got up and walked into the closet. She leaned against the door frame and watched her husband as he tried frantically to put on a purple polo shirt. She sighed and walked toward him, fixing his collar. He smiled down at her and kissed the top of her head.

"Thanks, love. I'm sorry about all the…well all this. I'm late for work." He said, walking out of the closet to the counter in the bathroom. Hermione followed him and sat herself on the counter as Ron began to brush his teeth.

"I thought you had Sundays off. We were supposed to have lunch with Harry and Ginny today and have Rose hold down the fort here." Hermione's voice itched with annoyance.

"I'll be thuh-ere I ust ave to ork thuh- s'morning." He said, spitting out tooth paste. "We have a new invention coming out and I need to make sure everything's going to go alright, with shipment and stuff. I'll just meet you there." He finished and rinsed his mouth, then picked up his wedding ring and slid it on.

"Ronald this lunch is important we haven't seen Harry and Ginny in weeks! Ginny has some good news too and I'm anxious to hear it." She snapped. _Did Ron really have to go to work today?_ Hermione thought angrily. Ron sighed in frustration as he grabbed his wallet off the dresser.

"Hermione can we please not do this? I know it's irritating but I swear it'll only be a couple hours. I'll be there." He took Hermione's hand in his before she could argue back. "I promised you a long time ago that I'd never leave you again and I meant it." Ron said, looking directly into Hermione's eyes. Her expression softened as she finally gave in and kissed him on the cheek. Hermione still didn't look very happy but said okay anyway, knowing it wasn't Ron's fault.

Hermione grabbed a robe and her wand along with Ron's and handed it to him. She put the robe on over her nightgown and the wand in the pocket of the robe. Ron put his in his back pocket and they walked downstairs. Ever since the war Ron, Hermione and Harry always had their guard up, even after almost twenty two years! Ron sniffed the air.

"What's that smell?" He wondered aloud. He and Hermione shared a look and both pulled out their wands and ran down the stairs to the kitchen. There, stood Rose by the stove with a pan cooking eggs. She looked up from her work and smiled.

"Hey mum and dad! I cooked breakfast. I figured you guys must be tired if you slept passed 7:30." She said, flipping the egg over. She then put it on one of the two plates that also had hash browns and French toast.

"Rose! Are you using magic outside of school?" Hermione asked furious as she and Ron placed their wands back in their pockets. Rose rolled her eyes and lifted the pan, showing them the gas was running on its own.

"No; I'm cooking it the muggle way. Gosh mum I'm not that stupid." She huffed. Hermione looked at her apologetically as Rose handed her a plate and ushered her over to the table where Hugo was already sitting eating his breakfast.

"Sorry honey! You're not stupid, you're brilliant." Hermione smiled. Rose rolled her eyes again and put a 'thumbs up' sign and then handed her dad a plate. He took it but started moving towards the fireplace.

"I can't stay and eat; I have to get to work! I love you all, oh!" He said realizing something.

"Almost forgot." He said walking up to Hermione and kissed her. Then he kissed Rose on the cheek and Hugo on the top of his head, despite the protests of it being "disgusting" and it being "for babies."

"Um, Ron you still have your plate-," Hermione started in, but it was too late. Ron quickly picked up floo powder, breakfast still in hand, and said,"Diagon Ally."

* * *

><p>Soon Ron's feet hit the ground and he stumbled forward, almost dropping the breakfast. He steadied himself and then began to walk in the direction of the store. He felt bad, but he had lied to Hermione. He wasn't really going to the shop to set up for the new invention to come out, that was already been done for a long time. He was really going to the shop to ask for George's help. His and Hermione's anniversary was coming up soon and he had the perfect idea; except, he didn't know how to go about doing it He also wanted George's opinion to tell him if he was crazy or not.<p>

He finally reached the shop's front door and unlocked it with his free hand. He knew George would be there working to make the shop look perfect for the unveiling of the new invention.

"Ronniekins! How you been? Er, having breakfast on the go?" George Weasley asked, motioning to the plate of fresh breakfast Ron was holding.

"Yeah, Rose made breakfast…George?" Ron looked around; trying to find the body to the voice he had just so clearly heard. He finally found the redhead standing on a very tall ladder that seemed to be resting on an also very high shelf. Ron looked up in surprise.

"George; what in the world are you doing up there?" Ron asked baffled. George took his feet out from under her and slid down the ladder with both hands. His feet finally touched the ground with a thud, causing Ron to take a few steps backwards.

"Awe nothing just moving a few things around. So, why are you here on your day off?" George asked.

"Well me and Hermione's wedding anniversary is coming up in about a week and I had an idea of what I wanted to get her. I thought I'd run it by you first." Ron answered looking skeptically at his older brother. George raised his eye brow.

"What about Harry?" George asked walking up the stairs to his office, Ron following at a steady pace behind him.

"Oh, he's coming. He's supposed to get away from Ginny first-," Ron started. Suddenly a dark brown haired boy with glasses and a lightning scar permanently on his forehead, burst through the door of the shop.

"Okay I'm here, what's the emergency?" Harry asked.

"I have an idea for an anniversary present for Hermione." Ron said as Harry made his way up the stairs.

"Yes, and I'm very anxious to hear what this idea of yours is." George said leaning against the banister with his elbow. Ron cleared his throat.

"Well, Hermione is always talking about places around the world she wants to visit. So I thought it would be a good idea to take her to Vince, Italy. One of Hermione's first choices of places to go is Italy. I've been reading up on it and Vince sounded like the best place to take her." Ron finished and looked from Harry to George. George's mouth hung open and Harry looked baffled.

"Ron that's brilliant!" Harry said patting Ron on the shoulder. Ron smiled with triumph.

"So I thought we'd stay one of those uh muggle places, you know like the one we stayed at to find Hermione's parents?" Ron asked; his eyes looking at the ceiling as he searched for the word.

"You mean a hotel?" Harry said, giving Ron the answer.

"Yes, that thing! And then we could look at touristy things that muggles look at. Then maybe go see the magical community too." Ron finished.

"Only problem is I have no idea how to do that." Ron said shuffling his feet.

"Well Ronniekins I think I have the solution." George smiled and led Ron and Harry into his office. He went to the corner of his office to a desk. Sitting upon the desk was a computer. "Pull up a chair; we are going to do this the right way." George said as he fired up the computer. Ron sat his breakfast down on George's desk and grabbed a chair.

"What the bloody hell is that?" Ron asked as he poked the screen. The computer gave a loud _BEEP! _In response and Ron jumped back into Harry.

"Ron relax it's just a computer! It's not like it's a Dementor." Harry chuckled as he pushed a chair up next to George.

"What in the name of Merlin is a computer?" Ron asked still baffled by this foreign object but sat in his chair on the left side of George anyway.

"It has this thing called the 'Internet' and you go on it to look things up, make appointments, reserve things, and stuff like that." Harry explained patiently. George rolled his eyes and pulled up the browser labeled 'Google.'

"What the bloody hell is-," Ron started to ask but George cut him off.

"The fewer questions you ask the faster this will go Ron." His brother threw his hands up in frustration. With this Ron shut up for the time being.

George then went on to explain to Ron that he could go online and look up hotels and book a room. Ron seemed quite impressed with this, and put in a good amount of "Bloody hell's" and "Brilliant's" every couple minutes.

An Hour and Thirty minutes later George and Harry had Ron and Hermione booked at the Vince Beach Suits Hotel, with a room for two. They had also printed out brochures for Ron so he could take Hermione to the best tourist attractions in Vince. Ron seemed satisfied enough but had pestered Harry and George with questions to the point where George kicked Harry and Ron out of the shop.

"But George my breakfast-," Ron started but George gave just gave Ron a rude gesture and locked the front door. Ron huffed and turned back to Harry who was shaking his head at Ron.

"Well mate, I suppose we should get to the restaurant?" Harry suggested. Ron nodded in agreement and took Harry by the shoulder.

* * *

><p>They soon stood outside the three broomsticks, their favorite restaurant and the place they were to meet the women. Ron could see Ginny and Hermione inside the restaurant already so he wasted no time in opening the door to go in.<p>

"Ron, why are you with Harry? You said you went to the shop." Hermione asked suspiciously as Harry and Ron made their way towards them. Ginny looked equally suspicious at Harry. Ron froze, racking his brain for an excuse.

"Well, er-," Ron stuttered.

"I bumped into Ron down in Diagon Ally so we decided to go together." Harry said, saving Ron. Hermione and Ginny still seemed suspicious but didn't argue or ask any further questions.

"So Ginny I've been dying to hear your big news! What is it?" Hermione asked, thankfully changing the subject. Hermione rested her head in her palm and leaned in closer to fully hear what Ginny's news was. Ginny smiled.

"Well, I passed the Auror test and have been cleared to start training next week! They wanted to wait until the kids went to Hogwarts." She squealed.

"Oh my gosh, Ginny that's brilliant!" Hermione squealed with her; standing up to hug the redheaded witch.

Ron looked at Harry, whose expression was a cross between worry and annoyance. Ron knew Harry didn't want Ginny in the field but he also wanted her to be happy. Ron couldn't imagine how that must feel! If that had been Hermione instead of Ginny well…Ron didn't know if he could take that.

"Ron, hello? Ron?" Hermione's voice knocked Ron out of his train of thought.

"I was just talking to Ginny, who pointed out our anniversary is coming up soon! You did remember that; didn't you?" Hermione asked hopeful.

"Oh course I remember love! How could I forget?" Ron replied with a smile. Hermione beamed back at him; obviously impressed that he had remembered. Ron heard Harry cough. Ron could have sworn he saw a snicker pass against Harry's lips as he took a sip of his Butter beer.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Old friends at Platform 9 ¾

* * *

><p>Ginny, Harry, Ron and Hermione stood at Platform 9 34. It felt strange to be back once again to cart the kids off to Hogwarts for another year when it felt like they had just been there only weeks ago. James had said his quick goodbyes to everyone and rushed on the train to meet some of his quidditch buddies.

"James I don't want to get another owl saying you got detention again!" Ginny shouted after her eldest.

"Mum I swear it's not me! Those Slytherins are asking for it!" James shouted back as he jumped onto the trolly.

"Do your worst Jamesy!" Ron shouted encouragingly; pumping his fist into the air.

"Ron!" Hermione and Ginny shouted simultaneously, earning him slaps on both his shoulders, making him flinch. Rose rolled her eyes and hugged her mother.

"I'll make sure he doesn't beat up anyone too badly aunt Ginny." Rose smiled at her aunt. "Dad you should really give it a rest." She said scolding as she hugged her dad.

"By the way, I'm trying out for Quidditch this year again! Wish me luck!" Rose smiled and tugged on Albus, who had been having a discussion with his father.

"Come on! I think I see Scorpius. I've been waiting to use this comeback for a while!" Rose said mischievously tugging a reluctant Albus to the trolly.

Hermione opened her mouth to call out to them but they were long gone. She stared longingly at the trolly, but soon turned to Ron.

"She's acquired your competitive personality." Hermione grumbled. Ron snickered to Harry, who simply sighed.

"Stow it Ron. We've got another goodbye to…hang on? Where are Hugo and Lily?" Ginny asked frantically looking around.

"There they are!" Harry pointed to a window towards the end of the train. They were laughing along with a joke their friend just told, their smiles stretched across their faces.

"Wow, their getting so old." Hermione sniffed as she looked at her son.

"Yeah; they are." Ron said, stuffing his hands into his pockets. Hugo looked exactly like Ron when he was in his second year. Hermione gasped and held her hand to her chest. It took Hermione by surprise how much her son resembled Ron still after 12 years.

Ron smiled at the sight of his look-a-like son. Ron heard a sniffle and suddenly realized his wife was close to tears. He quickly took his hands out of his pockets, reaching for her shoulder and lightly pulled her to him. She lightly rested her head in the crook of his neck while her arms snaked around his neck, grabbing a fist full of his red locks. He wrapped one of his arms around her waist and clamped the other to her shoulder, holding her to his neck.

"Rose is more like you everyday Hermione, you can trust me on this one." Ron cooed. Hermione giggled into Ron's neck. Harry cleared his throat as Ginny made a gagging noise.

"Um, Ron I think you should-," Harry started to say, but a chipper voice thought otherwise.

"Won-Won?" The voice screeched. Ron winced at the sound of the voice, knowing exactly who it was. Hermione whipped her head around to see Lavender Brown making a beeline for the group. Seamus Finnegan wasn't far behind her, he shuffled to keep up.

"Hey Lavender…" Ron said nervously looking from her to Hermione, who seemed to have an unreadable expression.

Hermione opened her mouth to give Lavender a friendly hello. She was determined to be the civilized one of the both of them.

"Oh Won-Won, I've missed you soooo much!" Lavender practically shoved Hermione out of the way to hug Ron, causing Hermione to bump into both Ginny and Harry. Ginny grumbled something under her breath and Hermione was sure she heard the word 'prat' in there somewhere.

Hermione regained her balance in time to see Seamus standing in front of them.

"Hello Hermione! Great to see you!" Seamus smiled gratefully at Hermione and gave her a hug. Hermione at the moment could care less about Seamus. She had her eyes pinned on Lavender and Ron over Seamus's shoulder. Seamus went on to hug Harry and Ginny while Lavender was getting awfully cozy with Ron. Hermione grinded her teeth, secretly wishing Lavender would go away but instead, Hermione made her way over to them.

"Hello Lavender, it's nice to see you again." Hermione said stiffly. Ron looked down at his feet, shifting them back and forth hoping to avoid Hermione's dagger eyes.

"Hermione! So, what have you been up to? Did you know Seamus and I have been seeing each other? Are you seeing anyone?" Lavender giggled, batting her eyes at Ron.

Hermione stared at her in disbelieve. She could hex her right now! It had been 22 years and Lavender was still clueless! Hermione was sure everyone in the magical community knew about her and Ron's wedding. Not to mention Seamus was invited to it so she would have known.

"Lavender…Hermione and I have been married for 18 years! 19 in a couple days…" Ron said half annoyed and the other half just amazed.

"Oh yeah that's right, must have slipped my mind! So, Ron, obviously we have to get together and catch up!" Lavender started.

"Lavender I don't think that's a good idea." Ron said firmly. He wished she would just go away! For years he had wished the whole thing between him and Lavender had never happened because he felt so awful knowing every minute he was with her he had hurt Hermione more. Now she was trying to come back and Ron wouldn't have it.

Lavender moved closer so her face was awfully close to Ron's.

"But Won-Won, we have to talk about some things…" Lavender's voice trailed off as she stared into Ron's eyes. Hermione's mouth fell open and she couldn't contain herself anymore. This was just too much stupidity for one day.

Hermione grabbed the side of Ron's jumper and pulled him towards her with one swift tug. His eyes lit up with surprise and he opened his mouth to say something, but instead, Hermione put her lips on his. Ron froze, not knowing quite how to respond to this. This was so unlike Hermione to kiss him full on the lips in a public place! But as she leaned into his chest he gave in and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Oh brother…" Harry mumbled, shoving his hands in his pockets. Ginny almost burst out laughing at the sight of Lavender's surprised face.

"Woo, Hermione and Ron!" Seamus shouted unknowingly of the exchange that had just happened.

Hermione finally pulled away, both Ron and her cheeks were pink and their ears a bright red. Harry cleared his throat.

"Well, er, it was nice to see you Lavender, Seamus, but we have some…uh…business to take care of so if you don't mind…" Harry said while motioning to the exit.

"Oh of course! Well it was nice seeing you guys! We'll have to catch up sometime!" Seamus smiled and grabbed onto Lavender's elbow, pulling her away as she looked over her shoulder at Ron.

"May I be the first to say go Hermione! That was amazing! Well, preferably I'd rather not see you eat my brother's face in but the look on Lavender's face was priceless!" Ginny laughed at the thought of Lavender's face.

"Okay Ginny we know. I think we should get home now, training tomorrow; remember?" Harry asked with a hint of hope that Ginny had decided not to go.

"Oh right! I better get ready for that." Ginny winked at Harry, who frowned. Ginny grabbed Harry's hand and yanked him to the wall of platform 9 3/4.

Ron stared back at Hermione as they too started to walk to the wall.

"You know that just might have been better than the time you punched Malfoy in the face." Ron chuckled, remembering how mad she'd been at him for watching Buckbeak be executed. Hermione rolled her eyes but lightly laughed at herself anyway.

"Merlin, I can't believe I just did that! She just gets my blood running!" Hermione grumbled. Ron stopped walking all of a sudden which made Hermione stop as well.

"You're jealous! Oh my gosh, Hermione Granger, jealous! I thought I'd never see that! He laughed while Hermione tried to come up with an explanation.

"Ronald I am human you know! Besides, you can't deny she's a pain in the arse…" Hermione cursed. Ron chuckled and nodded in agreement. He looked at her for a long moment, and then put one of his hands on her cheek.

"Sometimes you surprise me Hermione Weasley." Ron sighed. Hermione smiled wildly.

"Just trying to keep it interesting." She retorted back as they ran through the wall of platform 9 ¾.

* * *

><p>Ok! I myself can't wait for the next chapter!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Anniversary Plans

* * *

><p>Ron was determined to make this their best anniversary yet; especially after what had happened at platform 9 ¾ just nearly an hour ago. Hermione had calmed down sense then but still seemed peeved from time to time. Ron had been so busy with the commotion he had almost forgotten his plan to tell Hermione about his plans for their anniversary.<p>

Ron had remembered about an hour after they got home…

* * *

><p>An hour earlier:<p>

Ron and Hermione apparated into the living room of their cottage in London and as soon as they touched the ground, Hermione bolted to the fridge, nearly knocking Ron over.

"Hermione what the…?" Ron said as he steadied himself by placing his hand on the sofa. Hermione craned her head to look back at Ron as she reached into the fridge and took out a container called, "Chunky Monkey."

"Sorry Ron, I really needed this." She explained, reaching into a drawer for a spoon. She located one and lunged into the container of ice cream and closed her eyes as soon as the savory creamy dessert hit her tongue.

"I forgot how much I loved this." She mused as she took another heaping spoon full. Ron still stood where they had just apparated in, looking at his wife with curiosity.

"What in the world is a 'Chunky Monkey'? You know I was wondering why that was in the fridge, I had no idea what the bloody hell that stuff was." Ron shivered remembering the time when he had actually pulled it out of the freezer and looked inside. Hermione made a face at him.

Ronald you cannot insult the Chunky Monkey! It's the best dessert there is! It's called ice cream; it's a muggle dessert I used to eat all the time when I was sad!" Hermione explained looking pretty skeptically at Ron. Ron put his hand up.

"I'm not trying to insult that…uh…freezey cream… whatever! It just looks…unnatural." His face crunched up as Hermione put another spoonful in her mouth.

"R'n 'ou are b'ing totally r'dicous! 'nd it's ice cream! Try sum!" Hermione said her mouth full of ice cream. Ron put his hand up and stepped backwards as Hermione advanced on him.

"No, no no no no! Hermione don't!" Ron protested as she got closer. The disgusting brown goo was getting dangerously close to his face so he took a step farther back.

"Ron I swear its delicious just try it!" Hermione argued, grabbing Ron's wrist she pulled him closer. Ron tried to wiggle free but Hermione's had his wrist in a death grip and it didn't seem like she had any intention of letting go.

"When did you get so strong?" Ron bellowed when Hermione pulled him to her.

"I have my ways. Now try it!" She furrowed her brow and shoved the spoonful of Chunky Monkey in his mouth. Ron's eyes bulged out of his head and a look of disguised crossed his face. Hermione frowned, stepping backwards a bit to watch the magic happen.

Seconds later Ron's face changed into a more curious look, then to a surprised look.

"Hermione…this is delicious!" Ron smiled, grabbing the tub and spoon from Hermione's hands.

"Hey!" Hermione protested as she took out her wand. "Accio Chunky Monkey." She smiled mischievously when the container landed into her hands.

"Oh, no you are sharing that Hermione, that's not fair! It's so good!" Ron wined and attemped to get the container back. Hermione shoved her hand into his chest, pushing him away from the ice cream.

"Ronald just seconds ago you told me it was the most disgusting thing ever! I wanted you to see you were wrong but that doesn't mean you get my fix." She retorted, walking towards the stairwell.

Ron launched himself at her, knocking her onto the hard wood floor. The ice cream tumbled out of Hermione's hands and rolled in the other direction. The spoon flew in the air and landed by Ron's foot.

"Ronald!" Hermione shrieked as he pinned her to the ground.

"You are so cleaning this mess up!" Hermione shouted at him, struggling to get out of his grasp. By not the ice cream was melting and spilling out onto the floor.

"Awe bloody hell! Now it's gone…" Ron sniffed, bringing himself down next to where Hermione laid. Ron and Hermione turned to each other and stared at one another. The corners of Hermione's mouth twitched as she tried to stay reserved. Ron caught it and felt the slow vibration of laughter creeping its way to his mouth. The two burst out laughing not being able to contain themselves any longer.

Ron's head fell lightly on Hermione's stomach and he could feel the vibrations of her laughter tickle his ear.

"This doesn't mean you're off the hook for spilling my fix." Hermione finally said after they had caught their breath.

"Did you say you ate that stuff when you were sad? Are you sad Hermione?" Ron asked quietly, all of a sudden getting very serious. Hermione sighed and sat up a little.

"It's just that whole Lavender thing at the station today really bugged me. I mean how could she not know we were married? I was sure everyone knew, Seamus was at our wedding, Ron." Hermione huffed. Ron nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, but she's insane Hermione and I don't love her; I love you. You need to stop comparing yourself to her. In my book she loses by millions. She might be beautiful but she's nothing in comparison to you. You've always been my girl; you know that right?" He said, lifting her chin up to meet his eyes. Hermione smiled up at him, her eyes slightly wet. She laughed lightly in spite of herself.

"Yes, I should know that. I'm crazy to think otherwise." She said, this time believing it was true. Ron stood up and reached his hand out to Hermione.

"Well I suppose we should get more of that…er…Monkey Fat thing shouldn't we?" Hermione giggled and took Ron's hand, heaving herself up.

"Chunky Monkey." She corrected him.

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes later Ron laid on the sofa in the living room, his head resting on a yellow pillow Hermione's mother had sewed for them. He had a tub of ice cream in one hand, and a spoon in the other.<p>

"You know Hermione I could get used to this stuff." He said, taking a spoon full of ice cream and stuffing it in his mouth.

"Ron if you eat too much you'll get fat." Hermione chirped from her place at the kitchen counter. Ron grumbled as he set the ice cream on the coffee table.

"What are you doing over there anyway?" He said grumpily. Hermione looked up from her paper work and took off her reading glasses to see him clearly.

"Ron, believe it or not I'm working on a new case for S.P.E.W. The house elves are going through a rough time right now. If that damn McClaggen would get a life and stop running against my petitions!" She grumbled, pushing the pencil she had in her hand harder into the paper.

"He's still on the board? I thought you got him kicked off?" Ron asked in surprise.

"I did, but he petitioned to get back in after two mouths and let him back in." Hermione said angrily to her paper. Ron sighed and got up from his place on the couch, walking towards Hermione.

"Hey you'll get him. You always end up sticking it to him in the end. But right now you need a break." He said, sliding the paper out from under her pencil.

"Ron; Ronald give it back right this instant! I need to beat him now; I have our anniversary to take a break!" She grabbed the paper back from Ron, slightly annoyed. Ron froze. He had totally forgotten about his plan for their anniversary.

"Bloody hell!" Ron grumbled as he rushed upstairs.

"Ron?" Hermione called after him, confused.

"I'll be right back love; I have to have a word with Gi- er…I mean Harry!" He called back to her. Ron finally reached the top of the stairs and headed for their room. How could he have forgotten?

Ron grabbed his coat and quickly disapparated to Harry and Ginny's house.

* * *

><p>Ginny was determined to impress Harry and the other Auror trainer's tomorrow in training even if it killed her muscles.<p>

After Harry and Ginny had apparated back home, Ginny had locked herself in their room, telling Harry she needed some alone time. He was worried at first, but after talking to him through the door for almost 12 minutes Ginny had managed to make him leave.

After that was taken care of she opened her closest where she had secretly stored a dummy that resembled Delores Umbridge. If she wanted to practice on a target why not make it someone you hate? Ginny came very close to making the dummy look like Draco Malfoy but quickly changed her mind, deciding she hated Umbridge more. Ginny then did a quick spell to make the dummy fight back, but of course not too hard.

She took out her wand and began firing spells at the fake Umbridge. After about twenty minutes of this, Ginny became tired. She began to doubt herself, wondering if she was even making the right decision in the first place. Harry was worried about her, and she wasn't sure herself if she could handle having to deal with Death Eaters all the time. _Maybe I should just-_

Ginny's thought was interrupted by a loud pop that came from behind her.

"Hey Ginny I need to ask a favor." Ron said. Ginny whipped around and let out a screech, sending Ron flying into the wall with her wand. Ginny heard someone run up the stairs and she knew it was Harry.

"Ginny?" He shouted, banging the door open with his foot. Ginny's chest was heaving up and down at an alarming rate, her heart felt like it was bulging out of her chest.

"Ron; what…what the hell?" Ginny bellowed at the redheaded boy, toppled onto the floor. Harry grumbled something that Ginny couldn't hear and put his wand back in his pocket.

"Haven't you ever heard of using the front door mate?" Harry asked exasperated. Ginny looked from Harry to Ron.

"Harry, why the hell did you break down the door? You could have used magic!" Ginny put her hands to her temples. She was beginning to feel a headache come on.

"What? You yelling at me? First you decide you want to train to be an Auror, one of the most dangerous jobs in the wizarding world, then, you pass the test and get in, then you lock yourself in your room with," Harry turned to the dummy and pointed fiercely at it, "whatever THAT thing is and then you yell bloody murder and you're yelling at ME?" Harry screamed at Ginny. Ron sat on the floor, his eyes getting wide. This was not turning out good.

"Excuse me? No, you don't get to be mad Harry Potter! Your whole life you've been fighting evil and saving the world and do you know how scared and worried I've been about you? I was and still am in love with you Harry and when I thought you died it killed me, Harry, killed me! What do you think I was going through while you joined this Auror department in the first place? Do you think I thought everything was going to be peachy keen? Every night you don't come home I worry about you! You could die! I just want to know you'll be ok I want to help you and most of all I want to feel for once that I'm doing something that matters. I don't want to be the baby Weasley anymore! I'm grown up so stop telling me that it's too dangerous because I know very well what I'm getting into Harry!" Ginny yelled, jabbing her finger into Harry's chest.

By now both Harry and Ginny's faces were red with anger and they had murderous looks on their faces. All Ron wanted to do was slowly back out of the room.

"Um, Ginny? I just wanted to know if you could distract Hermione for about an hour so I could get the house in order to tell her about Italy. I have this whole special thing planned and-,"

"Great Ron, I'll do it. Anything to get out of here." She said coldly, still glaring at Harry. She quickly grabbed her jacket and walked out of the room. Harry's face toned down from a tomato red to a pinkish color. His face fell as he saw Ginny wipe away a single tear as she exited their room.

"Ginny; Ginny wait!" Harry called after her. But it was too late. The redhead had already dissaparated out of the house. Ron stood up then, going over to his best mate.

"Tough luck mate. But she's right you know. She worries just as much as you do." Ron said and pats Harry on the back. Harry sighed, slowly nodding in agreement with Ron.

"I guess you should go get ready for Hermione."

* * *

><p><em>Hahaha...Chunky Monkey..<em>


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Ron's plan in action

* * *

><p>Ron had just lit the last candle in the row of candles he had placed on the counter in the kitchen. It made a nice path to the dining room, which laid on the right side of the kitchen. Ron stepped back to admire his work.<p>

He had placed the row of candles on the counter, made a trail of rose petals leading to the dining room table, which, Ron thought was pretty cliché, but they seemed like the perfect touch for the surprise, so, their they were. He had also set two long purple candles on the table; they were Hermione's favorite color. He covered the table with their special table cloth they only used for the holiday but Ron thought it looked nice with the candles. Ron wasn't the greatest cook in the world so he had asked his mother to help him cook Hermione's favorite dish; pasta with tomato sauce and basil.

Ron was pacing back and forth silently deciding if this was a good idea. _Maybe Hermione will hate Vince. I mean what do I know? No. No, I can't think that. She'll love it. I know she will. _Ron argued with himself; but settled on the thought of her liking the idea.

Suddenly the sound of a lock clicking was heard from the side door. Ron bolted into the bathroom just behind the kitchen.

"Oh Merlin, Ron! You are never, going to believe what Harry did to Ginny! Oh by the way, I'm sorry I left, Ginny was in a bit of a rush and needed my advice; I didn't have time to write a note." Hermione explained as she turned around and shut the door, not noticing her surroundings at all.

"I must admit even know Harry's one of my best friends he is being a complete…" Hermione trailed off as she finally lifted her head.

"Arse." She finished and gasped, throwing her hand over her mouth. She surveyed the scene, taking it all in. It was beautiful! Hermione especially loved the purple candles on the dining room table, her favorite color.

"Ron? Ron where are you…this is…why…how…Ron?" She was speechless. Ron had never done anything fancy or romantic like this before. Their proposal had been slightly an accident in the first place, which happened in a heated fight Ron had started and finished with screaming 'Will you just marry me damnit?'

Ron emerged from the bathroom, his face turned down but Hermione could see the smile creeping on his face.

"Shall we sit down?" Ron asked and motioned to the chair he had just pulled out for Hermione. Hermione stood by the kitchen counter; completely stunned by the scene.

"Um, well…yes. Thank you!" Hermione smiled curiously at Ron as she walked over to him, taking her seat. Ron dashed into the kitchen, leaving a curious Hermione to sit in her chair and ponder at his strange activity. It was so unlike Ron to go to this much extent to do something special…but why? Why would he be doing this? It's not that Hermione hated it, she loved that he was being so romantic; but Hermione always hated secrets, she hated not having a clue what was going on.

Hermione racked her brain for a reason; and then it came. It was as if a light bulb went off in her head as soon as the idea had hatched in her mind. _Our anniversary! Of course!_ She exclaimed. _But that was in a couple days! Why would Ron do romantic things now? Unless…Ron was planning something?_ _oh my gosh! What if he forgot our anniversary was in a couple days instead of today? _She wondered. No; Ron was up to something and Hermione was now determined to figure out what it was.

Ron waltzed back in the room with two plates of food, looking pretty pleased with himself. Hermione raised an eyebrow as he set her plate of food down in front of him.

"You cooked? Ronald Weasley cooked? I don't believe it! Did you hassle your mother to do this? Oh, come on; wipe that grin off your face I know you did, Ronald!" Hermione laughed as Ron's grin grew even wider. She knew him so well right down to the dot.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. The point is it's your favorite and I wanted you to enjoy tonight." Ron smiled mysteriously. Hermione stared at him for a long minute, but seemed pleased with the gesture so she began to eat.

"Well, I do fancy pasta in tomato sauce." Hermione beamed at Ron as she took her first bite. "As a matter of fact, why exactly do you want to make tonight special? It's not like anything special is TODAY." Hermione asked, trying to be casual about it and putting an emphasis on 'today'. Ron froze, looking baffled at Hermione.

"What that supposed to mean? Can't tonight just be special?" Ron asked, frustrated.

"Um, well I suppose so, but doesn't it usually have a reason? Like a birthday, a holiday…an anniversary…" Hermione added slyly, a little annoyed he was getting mad. Ron chocked on a piece of his pasta, throwing his napkin on the table.

"Hermione…" He said, putting his fingers to his temple.

"Ronald?" She shot back.

"Oh, bloody hell Hermione! I know are anniversary is the day after tomorrow, I nearly three hours ago told Lavender Brown it was in two days! Merlin's pants I just wanted to have an intro to the gift I was planning to give you but no, oh no. Hermione Weasley can't be surprised; it all has to be planned out! Do you need to know everything! I was trying to do something special!" Ron shouted in frustration and stood up to leave.

"Oh just where are you going? Ronald…Ron! You haven't told me what you were planning…Ron? Oh goodness, I'm sorry, Ron!" Hermione shouted after him as he rounded the corner.

Hermione smacked her forehead and sat back down at the table completely angry with herself. _What have I done? Why do I insist on knowing everything? Why can't I just be surprised?_ She thought to herself.

Ron emerged just as soon as he had left, holding papers and what seemed like brochures. He walked swiftly to her; kneeling down beside her as he finally got to her.

"I don't want to fight with you tonight. I did all this decorating and I just want you to be happy." Ron said softly as if all the anger had evaporated as he left the room.

"I know Ron, I'm so sorry. I just hate surprises." Hermione grimaced at herself. Ron laughed and took Hermione's hand, drawing in a breath of air.

"Hermione; for our anniversary, it was be my pleasure to escort you to one of the most romantic and breath taking places in the world. I would like to take you to Vince, Italy. You're always talking about how you'd like to visit Italy, and, well, I thought I would be the perfect place to take you. I already made reservations at a really nice hotel and I have brochures for things we can do. We'd be staying for four days and I thought one day we could go to the wizarding world there." He paused, searching her face.

"Well, what do you say?" He asked.

"What about the airplane? You hate them!" Hermione laughed. Hermione was stunned, just completely and utterly stunned. Ron had never done anything like this. She didn't even think Ron could do anything like this! How could she say no to something like this? What could she _say_ to him when he did something like this?

"Oh we'd be apparating there. I know you don't really like to use magic on trips but I really hate the-,"

"Ron," Hermione shook her head in disbelief, cutting him off.

"Of course I'll go with you! Oh Merlin's pants Ron I can't even believe…" She trailed off. She couldn't express how much she loved him at that moment. She smiled brightly at him and grabbed him into a bear hug.

"I love you, Ronald Weasley." She sighed as she pulled away from him to look into his eyes.

"I love you, Hermione Granger; well, now Weasley." He smiled back at her as she softly laughed at his bad joke. He leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips, hoping that this moment of bliss could last a life time.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry it took so long! I've been super busy for back to school, i hope you all enjoy it! :)<em>


End file.
